


Babysitting

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whose kid is that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: 11. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit.|

“Whose kid is that?” Murphy asked.

Harper was standing in the middle of the deck with a toddler Murphy didn’t recognize. The only kid Murphy knew was Alex, Clarke and Bellamy’s daughter, and this wasn’t her. He didn’t remember Harper saying anything about babysitting either.

“This is Michael,” Harper told him, following Michael as he toddled around, “He’s Andrea’s son--you met her at my work Christmas party.”

Murphy nervously glanced at Michael as he started towards Murphy. While Harper was amazing with kids, it was sort of a requirement of being a pediatric nurse, kids made Murphy uncomfortable. The only time he had ever been left alone with one was three months ago with Alex, and that had been an accident.

“Why is he here?” Murphy asked.

“Andrea’s babysitter bailed last minute, so I offered to watch him until her husband can come get him,” Harper explained.

Michael toddled up to Murphy and stuck up his arms. Murphy gave Harper a terrified look.

“He wants you to pick him up,” Harper giggled. She thought Murphy with kids was absolutely adorable.

He leaned down and awkwardly picked up Michael.

“It’s a baby, not a sack of potatoes,” Harper told him.

Murphy shifted Michael until Harper looked satisfied.

* * *

They ended up out in the backyard, playing with the snow. They had decided to build a snowman, and Murphy was put in charge of rolling the bottom.

“Hey, Murphy,” Harper said, a bit too sweet for Murphy not to be suspicious. He turned.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowb-, Godammit.

Harper giggled and covered Michael’s ears.

“Don’t swear in front of him,” She said.

He started gathering up a handful of snow.

“Let’s see what you say when you get a facefull of snow,” He said.

“John,” Harper shrieked, backing away, “don’t you da-”

She wiped her face.

“It’s on.”

* * *

By the time Michael’s dad come to pick him up, Harper and Murphy were soaked.

“Y’know, we should do that more often,” Murphy said after Michael was gone.

“Babysit?” Harper asked.

“No, do stupid things in the snow,” Murphy said.

“I’d like that,” Harper smiled.

 

 


End file.
